


Not So Empty Threats

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur has a secret kink. Merlin is an acceptant boyfriend. And Kilgharrah in his cave is probably just bored to hell
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Kilgharrah, Kilgharrah/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 86





	Not So Empty Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> uhm. I guess I am kinda sorry? but not too much?  
> also I blame this on @fervidasaflame xD  
> the original version was with Uther/Gaius/Kilgharrah though, so I guess that would have been even more disturbing lol

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

The cave was dark and damp, and if Arthur was quite honest with himself he had never expected to end up here one day. Not even in his wildest dreams.

But here he was, and he was not alone. Merlin was with him, his long-time lover, ever since Uther had died [and admittedly some years prior they had already exchanged a few intimacies when the chance had occurred]. And they had finally found someone for a threesome, something they had wanted to try now for a very long time.

Their threesome partner was also the reason why they were now in this dark and damp cave, why chains were clinking on the stone ground and why Arthur was kneeling in the debris, his knees probably getting bloody, but he didn't mind. The pain was not only bearable, it also aroused him in a strange way.

Merlin was lying on the ground before him, shirt pulled up to his chest and trousers down to his knees, and Arthur was eagerly sucking his dick while their partner was getting in position behind him.

Then, Arthur felt the first slap with a scaly tail. It was hard and hurt and Merlin' weeping cock slipped out of Arthur's mouth as he gasped for breath. Saliva drippled down his chin. "Fuck, yes, Kilgharrah, harder," he moaned.

Kilgharrah behind him let out a deep chuckle. "Can't wait for it, huh? you greedy little king." Another slap with the tail hit Arthur's naked ass cheeks. "For years you've imprisoned me down there, and now you come to me, seeking submission... yes, that's where I have wanted you, where you belong, down on your knees, waiting for me, for my cock, to fill you..."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his own arousal down, otherwise he would have come right there and then. And he wanted this pleasure to last longer. Then he felt Merlin' hands in his hair, and he was once again reminded of his lover's need. As soon as he took the cock back in his mouth though, Kilgharrah spanked him once again, and even harder, and Arthur, who had just been taking Merlin as deep as he could, nearly choked. Kilgharrah's laugh and Merlin' moan when his cock hit the back of Arthur's throat didn't really help either. He breathed deeply through his nose, tried to concentrate on the cool stones beneath his knees and hands.

Slowly, he regained control of his breathing once again. Kilgharrah now dripped some ointment onto lower back and started rubbing it down the crack of his ass. It probably was something magical, as it left a slight burn on Arthur's skin, but this, too, was pleasant. Kilgharrah started preparing him, trying to fit the tip of his tail into his tight hole, spreading him wider and wider, slowly fucking him open. In between, he sometimes pulled out again to give Arthur another good spanking what made it nearly impossible for Arthur to concentrate on the blowjob he was just giving. But finally, his hoarse moans and the jolting movements of his head together with the tightness of his lips and throat were enough to send Merlin over the edge. His hands tightened in Arthur's short hair, he threw back his head and gave an audible sigh, then he came all down Arthur's throat.

The king swallowed it all to the last drop. He continued sucking, until Merlin' hips stilled and he fell back onto the cool ground with another sigh, now exhausted but with a happy smile on his face. He pulled up his trousers again and sat back to watch his lover being fucked by the huge dragon.

Kilgharrah now thought that he had prepared Arthur enough, he pulled out his tail and slowly started replacing it with his huge dragon cock. Even though he had been prepared Arthur felt like he would be split in half. He was barely able to take him, even though Kilgharrah held back and only entered him with barely the tip of his cock. Still, it was enough to let Arthur see stars. The huge cock brushed against his prostate, his own cock was weeping and throbbing and he desperately wanted to touch himself, but he needed both his shaking hands to support his own body weight. When after a few seconds time to adjust Kilgharrah finally began to move inside him, he didn't last long. Every time his cock entered him, Arthur felt closer to orgasm. Only a few times the dragon moved in and out of him until it was too much. His balls tightened, his muscles cramped and then the first spurts of hot, white cum shot out of his cock.

Arthur couldn't remember to ever have come so hard in his entire life. Stars were whirling in front of his closed eyes, his body jerked uncontrollably and he was screaming hoarsely until his voice gave in. His limbs were shaking. Merlin, who had watched his lover with the dragon with an interested smile on his lips now crawled closer and took Arthur's head in his lap, stroked his hair gently until the shudders subsided and Arthur's sobbing breaths returned to normal.

Kilgharrah had pulled out before his own orgasm hit him, and now was coming all over Arthur's naked back. The king didn't even notice it, too exhausted from his own high. When Kilgharrah had finished, he once patted Arthur's head with his wing and smiled down at him.

"Tell me when you want to meet again. Any time. It's not like I have much other things to do down here," he told Merlin with a wink, before he flew off into the darkness, chain clinking.

Merlin looked down at Arthur, who was still not fully recovered.

"Come on, love. Let's get you cleaned up a little, and then go to bed." He helped the king up and back into his trousers. Arthur looked completely destroyed, but a strange light was gleaming in his eyes. Merlin had the dark suspicion that he would meet Kilgharrah again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate it if you left me a comment and/or Kudos, if you made it down here xD but please hate politely


End file.
